Aqui estoy yo
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: El embarazo para una adolecente de tan solo dieciseis años, puede significar el fin del mundo. Para Luka, quien siempre ha estado enamorada de la peli-aqua, es un momento en el que más la nacesita. Ella le promete a Miku que cuidara del bebé, ¿Que respondera Miku a esto? One-shot Miku x Luka


¡Hola! ¿Saben algo? Hoy les vengo con una temática diferente de las que suelo escribir.. mmm ¿Alguno se ha preguntado como seria si Miku quedara embarazada a tan corta edad? ¿O que Luka, estando enamorada de ella se encargara de hacer como el papel de "padre" para el bebé? ¡Averiguamoslo!

Sucede que, nos llevaron a una platica en la secundaria que se trataba del embarazo en la adolescencia. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar y surgió esto nwn presiento que les gustara, no nieguen que han pensado a Miku y Luka con un hijo, que aunque no sea de la peli-rosa, lo quiere tanto como a uno nwn

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje que aquí se vera me pertenece, solo la idea del fanfic nwn

¡Disfrutenlo! P.D: Es largo así que tómense su tiempo nwn con palomitas y refresco.

* * *

**Aqui estoy yo **

Se deslizo por la pared con la mirada más oscura que jamas llego a tener en si misma, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara en ellas en el pequeño cuarto de baño. ¿Cuantas veces había visto ya la prueba de embarazo sin querer creérselo? La tenue luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba todo su apartamento, haciendo su agonía y confusión mucho peores de lo que ya eran.

¿Que hizo mal? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque a ella y no a nadie más? Preguntas que se repetían una y otra vez de forma lenta y tortuosa en su pobre cabeza.

Debe ser un error, trato inútilmente de convencerse pero, las pruebas estaban delante de ella, tiradas en el suelo del baño y con esos malditos puntos rosados en ella. Es que simplemente no podía ser posible, no quería creerlo, no podía hacerlo. Tampoco podía contarlo a sus padres ya que corría el riesgo de que estos, en un intento de reducir el problema, le quitaran sus estudios y la mandaran a vivir con ellos otra vez ¡Pero ella no quería eso! Solo... solo tenia dieciséis años ¿Que hizo ella para merecer algo como esto? quería seguir estudiando hasta terminar la universidad y... un bebé solamente seria una carga. No hay porque malinterpretarla, pero eso es lo que para ella significaba.

Se frotó la cara con cansancio limpiando con esto esas tristes y cristalinas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, no valía la pena seguir llorando lo obvio. Se levanto del suelo, dispuesta a buscar una solución al problema que al que ella se había condenado, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ella solo era en parte la causante del problema. Miku salio del baño, decidida a decirle a su profesor, Yuma, el padre de su hijo, que se hiciera cargo de el niño ya que el en parte tenia la culpa de todo esto. Sabia los riesgos que corría y que conociendo a los hombres casi todos siempre huían como viles cobardes ante una responsabilidad tan grande como esta ¿Pero que perdía con intentarlo?

En toda su vida a aprendido que hay que arriesgar algo para ganar algo, un trato justo para ella. Si tenia que arriesgarse al rechazo de su amante, lo haría para tener la familia que, que aunque no lo planeo a esta edad, siempre quiso formar una con él. Y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer. Pero, aun no terminaba de confiarse de esa prueba de embarazo que compro en la farmacia hace unas horas, razón por la cual mañana a primera hora se haría los exámenes para confirmar de una vez por todas, si estaba esperando un bebé o no.

Cerro la puerta del baño sin muchos ánimos, y se acostó en su cama para esperar el día que mañana le aguardaba... Pero muy en el fondo... no quería volver a despertar nunca más. Escapar de sus responsabilidades y del mundo que le rodeaba, el cual estaba corrompido por aquel que los adultos habían formado con todos sus errores que de a poco a poco nos llevan a la destrucción. Aunque ¿Desde cuando tenia esos pensamientos tan depresivos? Quiza la realidad era, que la Miku de antes había muerto, y la de ahora era un triste reflejo corrompido de lo que antes fue ¿No?

_"Tengo miedo..." _ Penso por ultima vez y cerro los ojos.

Seria una larga noche para ella comparada con las otras.

* * *

-¿Miku... Miku.. estas bien?- Le pregunto una pequeña rubia de catorce años de edad, entrando en el baño de mujeres para así revisar el estado de su amiga -Has estado vomitando desde la mañana ¿Deveria pedirle ayuda a Lily-san?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Estoy bien, Rin. Solo estoy enferma del estomago, eso es todo- Le mintió, sabia muy en el fondo que nadie debería enterarse de esto, por lo menos no ahora.

-No trates de engañarme, te conozco muy bien. Somos amigas desde la infancia y se que algo te pasa ¿Lo sabre algún día?-

-Te dije que estoy bien, se me pasara en un rato ¿Ve a clases si?- Rin fruncio el ceño, no le creía nada de nada. Pero no podía obligar a su amiga a contarle algo que ella no quisiera, por esa razón dejo de insistir en el tema.

-Bien, siento haberme preocupado, pero sabes que yo no soy la única que lo ha notado; Len, Kaito, Gumi, SeeU, Gakupo e incluso Luka han notado que no estas bien... Miku...- Le hizo saber en un suspiro -Y ellos son más preocupones que yo, ten mucho cuidado-

-Esta bien, gracias por la información Rin-chan- La peli-aqua le agradeció forzando una sonrisa que la más pequeña, obviamente noto -Te vere en los ensayos de la obra más tarde-

Su amiga no estaba conforme ¿Pero que podía hacer ella? Si Miku no quería decirle nada de lo que estaba pasando, nadie iba a obligarla y mucho menos ella -Ok, nos vemos ahí en unas horas-

La rubia se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo y salio de los baños, pero en el fondo sabia que a su amiga no la estaba pasando nada bien ¿Como iba a estarlo si mantenía una relación a escondidas con el profesor de literatura Yuma? No pregunten como se entero porque ella no sabia como es que, Gumi, se había enterado del tema. Miku no iba a consentirlo, pero de verdad y con toda su alma sabia que ella necesitaba ayuda, de alguien que le diera las respuestas que estaba buscando y de alguien que se atreviera a denunciar al desgraciado profesor si era necesario.

Y en su mente tenia a dos personas que podrían hacerlo muy bien.

¿Desde cuando la peli-aqua se había involucrado con él? ¿Desde la fiesta que organizaron para despedir a los de ultimo grado? ¡Demasiadas preguntas para ella! Meiko ya había hablado con Miku sobre eso al enterarse cuando en un momento de extrema preocupación a Luka se le salio decirle frente a ella. La peli-rosa estaba desesperada, tanto o incluso más que la misma Rin y pensó que quizás Meiko Sakine podría hacer recapacitar a la Hatsune y hacerle ver la realidad, aunque la verdad es que nunca lo logro y ya no volvió a tocar el tema tan siquiera. Nadie lo hizo. Pero por alguna razón sospechaba que esa imaginaria relación esta cobrándole factura. Lo presentía y necesitaba de alguien que investigara.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando por los salones de ultimo grado. Y recordó a quien iba a buscar. Insegura se acerco al salón donde ese mismo profesor les estaba dando literatura, era una suerte que dejara que hable con quien necesitaba.

Un peli-morado salio al ver a la pequeña parada en la puerta.

-Oeee, Rin ¿Que pasa pequeña niña naranja?- Pregunto divertido, recargándose en el marco de la puerta -Por lo general, no estas aquí a menos que sea importante o vengas a pedirme ayuda en los deveres-

-Lo se... es que... traigo un problema gordo- Gakupo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como Rin bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-¿De que se trata?- Bajo la voz, para que nadie escuchara -¿Que tan grande?-

-Muy grande- Susurro de igual manera, Yuma no necesitaba oír nada -Algo con puerros y libros-

A Gakupo casi se le caía la quijada al piso, tras reconocer de sobra el código que el mismo se invento para denominar "ese" problema. Pero era extraño, hace mucho que no hablaban de él.

-¿¡Que!?- Grito por inercia siendo sin pretenderlo, el centro de atención de toda la clase.

-Baja la voz, idiota-

-Lo siento... pero ¿Porque vienes aquí?- Le cuestiono, acercándose más a ella y hablando más bajo -No soy el indicado para ayudarte y tampoco, se mucho como ya sabes quien-

-Eso lo se- Le contesto la rubia cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos en forma pensativa -Vine porque tu sabes donde la encuentro, ¿Se salto esta clase como siempre verdad?, ¿A donde fue? Es muy importante... Miku la necesita más que nunca-

El más grande se aparto volviendo a su posición anterior, con un gesto preocupado y abatido ¿No estaba claro ya que a él no le gustaba meterse en problemas como estos? Pero también le preocupaba Miku y la quería, era una buena amiga suya. Y como todos, haría lo que sea por ella.

-Yuma-sensei. Al parecer tengo un inconveniente en la dirección ¿Podria ir a arreglarlo?- Rin miro al peli-morado estupefacta ¡Pero que...! Furiosa lo tomo por los cabellos y con fuerza hizo que este se agachara hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo!?- Cuestiono con una vena roja salir de su frente.

-¿No es obvio? Miku también es mi amiga y también quiero ayudar ¡No dejare que tú y ella hagan lo que se les de la gana sin informar a los otros!-

Rin suspiro, ese muchacho no tenia remedio, con razón se juntaba con Kaito y Len ¡Eran iguales! Pero tenia razón, los demás ya estaban enterados y se enterarían del problema tarde o temprano. Y no podía negar más ayuda ya que, Miku necesitaba la de todos si era posible.

-¿Profe?, ¿Entonces me deja ir?- Volvió a preguntar el peli-morado, el profesor de mirada amarilla aparto la mirada de la pizarra con cansancio, no estaba de humor.

-Esta bien, Kamui-kun. Pero no quiero que te tardes, si lo vas a hacer ya no regreses-

-¡Gracias!-

El muchacho salio del aula como si nada, con Rin empezando a seguirlo de cerca pero ¡Era muy lento! Harta de la lentitud de Gakupo, comenzó a correr por los desolados pasillos del instituto, importándole un cacahuate lo que el peli-morado le gritara.

-¡Oe, naranjita!, ¡Para que por ahí no es!- Grito comenzando también a correr tras de ella, inútilmente por supuesto ya que a esta no la detenía ni su aplanadora -Pequeña idiota...-

¡Friend power!

Le siguió por más de veinte minutos, y no podía siquiera acercarse a Rin que no hacia más que correr buscando a ese persona que por cierto, era la única que podía ayudar como es debido a Miku. ¿No se suponía que lo buscaba para que él le dijera donde esta? ¡Ni ha escuchado nada de lo que tenia que decir!.

Corrían y corrían ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban así y no encontraban a la joven? ¡Mucho¡ Comenzaba a pensar que se la había tragado la tierra o algo parecido, y maldecía porque solo pasaba eso cuando necesitabas la ayuda de alguien y no cuando quieres que de verdad pasara. Rin sintió como el más grande la tomaba por la parte trasera de su uniforme y la jalaba por las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza del instituto, tal parece que ya se harto de correr sin rumbo fijo. La arrastro por un rato hasta que oyó como la puerta de metal, era abierta violentamente por una patada ¡Estaba exagerando!

-¡LUKA MEGURINE, MUEVE TU TRASERO Y VEN A AYUDARNOS!- Grito a todo pulmón que hasta México podía escucharse, a la rubia le resbalo un gota por su sien... era un idiota.

Aunque en ese momento la aludida estaba concentrada en asuntos más importantes y le estaban interrumpiendo, ambos lo notaron -Y.. y... yo solo quería decirte que... ¿¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES BERENJENA!?- Grito roja hasta las orejas, tirando así una rosa de plástico al suelo.

Y así Rin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Calla aliento a atún!, ¡Es sobre Miku!- Luka estaba dispuesta a devolverle el insulto, pero se detuvo en seco a tan solo escuchar el nombre ¿Que le sucedió?

-...Como sospeche... sigue queriendo a Miku-chan...- Susurro la más pequeña quien aun no era liberada por Gakupo, pero para su sorpresa alguien había alcanzado a escucharla.

-Siempre- Dijo Luka con una sonrisa, que cambio a un rostro serio cuando volvió su mirada a Gakupo -¿Que le pasa?, ¿Es algo malo?, ¿Necesita de mi apoyo?, ¿Donde esta?- Comenzo a bombardearlos con esas y más preguntas, dejandoles ver a los chicos lo preocupada que estaba.

Rin y Gakupo suspiraron y se miraron entre sí, esto de verdad era serio. Y si era lo que sospechaban la peli-aqua estaba frita.

-Puerros y libros-

* * *

Miku estaba recargada en la pared justo fuera de la sala de profesores, tratando de tranquilizarse como podía y darse las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a su profesor de literatura. Estaba nerviosa, con el pulso y respiración a mil por minuto y ciertamente sin saber que hacer ni mucho menos que decir, pero estaba decidida a darle la cara y hablarle con TODA la verdad si era posible. Tenia todas las pruebas necesarias para que Yuma no lo negara, no seria capaz de hacerlo al verlas y hasta quizás la ayude con el niño ¿Cierto? No tenia nada porque temer, confiaba en él y estaba segura que no la abandonaría, y mucho menos en un momento como este ¿Cierto?

La profesora Lola salio de la sala, y con esto dejando a Yuma solo en ella. Habia llegado el momento.

Inhaló aire por ultima vez, y con todo su valor entro a la sala encontrándose con el peli-rosa de ojos amarillos. Este lo miro con su rostro de más grande fastidio, no estaba de humor al parecer.

-Miku... oh... ¿Que quieres ahora?- Le hablo en tono rudo, guardando unos documentos en su maletín y acomodándose la corbata -No tengo tiempo, rapido-

La peli-aqua comenzaba a intimidarse en cierta forma. El tono rudo, las palabras cortantes y la mirada de fastidio no le daban demasiadas esperanzas.

Trago saliva sonoramente y hablo.

-Y... Yuma-sensei... lo que sucede es que...- Se detuvo un instante ¡Tenia la mente en blanco!

-¿Que?-

-Que...- Miku paro todos sus pensamientos por un instante, tenia que ser directa, tenia que ser fuerte en otras palabras.

Ya se imaginaria su primera reacción, una de total negación y desprecio. Pero en el fondo, muy adentro de sí, estaba segura que recapacitara, que seguiría con ella después de todo. Porque si de verdad la quería como el tanto decía, aceptaría cuidar de el niño, SU niño al lado de ella. Estaba segura y no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquello, Yuma es un buen hombre y no la abandonaría, estaría con ella como se lo había prometido SIEMPRE.

Volvio a inhalar aire. Y con valentía saco al prueba de embarazo y un examen que se hizo en el hospital hace unos días.

-Yuma, lo que vine a decirte es que- Comenzo, dejando ambas pruebas sobre la mesa -Estoy embarazada-

El peli-rosa parpadeo varias veces, sin creérselo. "Estoy embarazada" Dijo... -¿Que?...-

-Lo que oíste, y lo "mejor" es que es tuyo. Yuma Wakizashi- Dijo firme, titubeando un poco al ultimo pero al fin y al cabo, firme y decidida -¿Que haras?-

-¿Que hare dijiste? Estoy seguro de que es otra broma tuya o si no, otro de tus intentos para retenerme contigo ¿Verdad?- Afirmo el peli-rosa en tono odioso, formando una sonrisa cínica en sus labios -Para esto, que no es divertido-

-No, no es broma- Con una mirada dura, Miku, señalo ambas pruebas en la mesa -Y te lo puedo probar, me hice la prueba de embarazo y efectivamente, lo estoy. Así que dime que es lo que piensas hacer con nuestro hijo-

-¿Nuestro?- Yuma tomo las pruebas y las examino. No había duda, lo estaba. Furioso las arrojo con fuerza al suelo -¡No es mío!- Grito histórico, el grito fácilmente podría haber sido escuchado por toda la escuela -No me encargare de un niño que no es mío ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Pero claro que lo es!, si tu no eres el padre ¿¡Quien más lo va a hacer!?-

-¿¡Como lo voy a saber!? Podría haber sido Kamui, Shion ¡O hasta ese chico Kagamine! Contigo de todo puede pasar-

La Hatsune dio un paso hacia atrás, con una mirada asustada y de decepción en su rostro. ¿A donde había ido a parar el hombre que le prometió el mundo entero si se podía? No esta ahí, nunca lo estuvo más bien. Pero aunque ya había pensado que esto podría pasar, no podía evitar sentirse demasiado mal. Él estaba negando su propio hijo, su propia sangre ¿Que clase de padre ere ese?

-Yo.. pero yo pensé que...- Trato de decir la menor, con voz quebrada -Que tú...-

-Pensante mal...- Yuma trato de calmarse, tarde o temprano tenia que decirle a la peli-aqua la verdad. Y ciertamente ese era el momento adecuado. Con cuidado saco un porta retratos de su maletín y se lo tendió a la peli-aqua -¿Ves esto?, soy un hombre casado y con una hija. No puedo hacerme cargo de ese niño aunque lo quisiera, lo cual no lo estoy. ¿Pensaste que dejaría a mi esposa e hija por hacer una vida contigo?-

Miku tomo esa foto entre sus manos; Ahí se podía observar a una mujer de cabellos largos y negros muy hermosa, cargando en sus brazos a una niña de cabellos de igual color amarrados en dos pequeñas coletas. Y ahí estaba su profesor de literatura con ellas.

Y su mundo se vino por completo abajo.

-Entonces...-

-Entonces no cuidare del niño tuyo ese. Haber como le haces, abortalo o no se, pero no cuentes conmigo-

-¿¡Abortar!?- Corto histeria, ese era lo que menos quería hacer. Abortar significaba privarle de la vida a un ser vivo, o en otras palabras ASESINAR. ¿Queria que matara a alguien? -¡Es TÚ hijo!, ¿¡Como puedes pedirme eso!?-

-¡Porque no es mío! Ya te dije que no pienso cuidar de ese bebé ¡Estas sola!- Grito el peli-rosa, dando por finalizada la conversación. Salio frustrado y cansado de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra o mirarla otra vez, no lo volvería hacer.

La dejo sola, sola con su sufrimiento. O eso, era lo que ella creía.

Por ese mismo pasillo estaban ahora tres personas, dos tomando a una por los brazos y ropa tratando de detener a la otra. Gakupo usaba toda su fuerza tomándola por el brazo derecho, sin conseguir mucho con eso y Rin la jalaba por la ropa y cuando vio que eso no funcionaba, se coloco frente a ella tratando de empujarla y tampoco dando resultado. Luka seguía avanzando, cada paso y respiración cargada de odio y furia mal contenida que había guardado durante mucho tiempo ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte? Rin y Gakupo eran prácticamente arrastrados por la joven peli-rosa a la sala de profesores, quien buscaba obviamente a ese mal nacido que había herido a su Miku.

Ciertamente ni Rin ni Gakupo se esperaban esa reacción por su parte, considerando que era la más madura de todos ¿Que hay de los demás? Len estaba un poco cansado por sus exámenes, Gumi tenia que estudiar para estos, Kaito no estaba de humor últimamente, a Meiko no la escucharía ¿Y SeeU? Su problema de drogadiccion no la tenia en sus cinco sentidos. Estaban todos preocupados claro, pero nunca los escuchaba y por más que trataban de meterla en una clínica para que se recuperara, siempre se resistía. Se resignaron y comprendieron que hasta que no termine en el hospital por una sobre dosis o ya de plano una paliza por no pagar sus drogas, iba a entender.

-¡Sueltenme!- Bravo la peli-rosa con todas sus fuerzas -¡Le dare una paliza a ese bastardo! ¡Va a pagar todo el daño que le ha echo a Miku, LO JURO!-

-¡Calmate! ¡La violencia no va a arreglar nada¡- Gakupo por fin, soltó a Luka quien por la fuerza que ejercía, cayo hacia delante aterrizando así sobre Rin -¿Como le vas a reclamar a un profesor? ¿Con que plan?-

-¡No tengo!- Se sincero poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Rin a hacer lo mismo -¿Pero necesito uno para hacerlo pagar? Tengo su apoyo y el de los otros ¿Que más necesito?-

-Mucho más- Respondio cruzándose de brazos, Rin -Luka, es tu profesor de literatura y tiene mucha amistad con el director de esta escuela ¿Planeas ir y golpearlo a él? Lo más seguro es que te expulsen-

-B..bueno yo..- Trato de excusarse, tartamudeando y comprendiendo la situación. Rin y Gakupo tenían razón.

-¿Lo ves? Tú no quieres ser expulsada y lo sabes, deja que berenjena y yo primero descubramos que sucede con Miku realmente, no podemos sacar conclusiones aun. O de ser así, esperar a que ella las confirme..-

-Pero...-

Justamente cuando esta por tratar de replicar algo, Miku paso por ahí. Su mirada apagada y clavada en el suelo, sin vida y notoriamente se podía ver que había llorado, mucho. Los otros tres notaron eso y al instante supieron porque lo hacia, lo que provoco que la ira que sentían creciera todavía más.

-Miku...- Llamo la chica de cabellos rosados. Con un tono preocupado y triste, ciertamente odiaba verla así y más por un mal nacido como ese profesor. Lo peor fue que al reconocer la voz de la Megurine, esta fingió una sonrisa al momento y los miro.

-¡Ara, chicos! No esperaba encontrarlos por aquí, ¡Hola!- Saludo sonriente, haciendo con eso sentir demasiado mal a los otros tres, quienes solo miraban tristes -¿Que tienen? ¡No esten así! Siento mucho no poder quedarme a hablar con ustedes, pero tengo cosas que hacer, ya los vere en los ensayos de la obra ¡Adios!-

La peli-aqua saio corriendo y desapareció de su vista al dar vuelta en un pasillo. No cabía duda de que algo había pasado y todos, lo notaron.

-¡Lo ven!- Volvio a tomar palabra Luka -¡Fue Yuma! No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como le hace daño ¡Demandemoslo!-

-Estas loca- Dijo Gakupo mirándola con cara de "De verdad esta loca" -Has enloquecido mujer. Como vas a creer que chicos como nosotros demandemos un profesor de su nivel ¡Ni con mi tío le ganaríamos!-

-¿Tu tío es abogado?- Pregunto la rubia confundida mirándolo raro -Y yo no lo sabia..-

-No.. es policía... bueno eso creo ¡Tiene un arma!- Una gota resbalo por la cien de ambas chicas, ese chico no tenia remedio -Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con Lily o Meiko, ellas seguramente sabrán que hacer-

-No lo se, conozco a Miku y no las escucharia- Opino Luka con una pose pensativa.

-Nada perdemos con intentarlo, ¿O no, Rin?-

-Sinceramente no se que pensar chicos... mi cabeza esta dando vueltas y no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza... y si Miku... y si ella de verdad...- Alego Rin, su tono de voz se volvía más triste y apagado conforme esa idea se formaba en su cabeza.

-¡Callate! Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo- Le corto la peli-rosa con un rugido furioso, pero tampoco estaba segura de que pensar.

-Luka... admite que tu también lo piensas... pero .. quizás tengas razón.. solo son suposiciones mías...-

-Mejor... mejor dejemos el tema hasta aquí por ahora. La siguiente clase esta por empezar y no queremos llegar tarde ¿Verdad?- Ambos chicos asintieron sin ganas -Bueno... pues vamos-

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la joven de cabellos rosados por los pasillos escolares.

* * *

El grupo de teatro ciertamente no tenia muchos integrantes ahora, por lo general estaba compuesto por un pequeño grupo, pero que si hacia muy bien su trabajo. Este estaba supervisado por la profesora Meiko y la psicologa de la escuela Lily, encargándose así de que todo estuviera en orden. Luka suspiro en su lugar cansada observando el antifaz de cartón azulado que la rubia les había hecho, según esto, para que fueran así lo que ellos quisieran ser. Le parecía un poco tonto la verdad, pero le había sido de ayuda en ocasiones, en la cual la más importante de todas esas fue escribirle un hermoso poema a Miku Hatsune.

De a poco a poco fueron llegando los que faltaban; SeeU llego cansada y ansiosa a la vez, sentándose a su lado en la escenografía de hoy la cual era un tronco de un árbol. Gumi se sentó en el escenario y Len lejos en un roca de cartón. Kaito se mantenía parado viendo a la nada cerca de las rojas cortinas enormes que daban o cerraban el espectáculo, los demás se mantenían rondando por el escenario. Y a leguas se podía notar que ninguno tuvo un buen día, todo por el ambiente tenso que se respiraba.

Nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra al otro y, así se mantuvo hasta que Miku llego. Lily decidió empezar, como era rutina, con el ejercicio de personificación.

-¡Bien!, ya saben la temática. Y no se quejen, saben que esto les servirá para la obra escrita por su compañero Kaito aquí presente- Hablo la rubia, tratando de que el ambiente no le afectara -¿Quien gusta empezar?-

La temática consistía en desear ser o hacer lo que uno quisiera, y cuando te lo repitas, hacerlo. Asi se pierde el temor al publico y se mejora la habilidad de actuación según la rubia. Aunque nadie se atrevió, razón por la cual, entre todos ahí presentes, señalo a alguien en especial -¿Miku?, ¿Quieres honrarnos con tu gran don con las palabras?-

-Lily-san... yo no...-

-Vamos, casi nunca participas ¿Podrias hacerlo solo esta vez?- Le insistió con ese serena sonrisa que tanto le identificaba. Miku no tuvo más opción que aceptar, aunque no tenia las ganas ni mucho menos el animo de hacerlo.

Suspiro cansada, colocándose en el rostro su antifaz amarillo con algunos adornos plateados en los bordes de los ojos. De verdad, que no se sentía para nada bien como para hacer algo así. Para empezar ¿Porque estaba ahí en primer lugar? quizás lo mejor hubiera sido haber faltado tan solo esta vez, pero, no podía hacerlo porque para su amigo peli-azul de verdad era importante esta obra. Marcaría su vida como estudiante en esta escuela ¿Quien era ella para arruinar todo eso? Sus problemas podían esperar ¿Cierto? Lo que importaba ahora es que la obra saliera como estaba planeada o incluso mucho mejor, el embarazo podía esperar, no importaba mucho.

Le dolía mucho pensar en el asunto, si, pero quizá solo tal vez mientras menos pensaba en eso, dejaría de dolerle tanto que el hombre a quien entrego corazón y cuerpo, le haya abandonado así como así. Le mintió, la humilló pero por ahora no importaba.. todo a su tiempo.

Aunque algo en su cabeza le decía, que no lo callara y que lo dijera a sus amigos, quienes estaban presentes ahí, viendo atentos a sus movimientos y palabras.

Y con una voz seria comenzó a recitar sus deseos.

-Desearia... me gustaría no tener que tomar decisiones tan precipitadas. Ser alguien madura... no una niña inmadura e infantil que solo piensa en si misma antes de pensar en los demás y en sus problemas- Antes de continuar, tomo su ultima bocanada de aire, dispuesta sacar ese peso que tanto le lastimaba con todos sus amigos -Desearia... desearia no estar embarazada...-

Todos, sin excepción, abrieron los ojos de par en par y lentamente se quitaron los antifaces que tenían puestos. Hasta Meiko que se mantenía calmada cerca de Kaito, no terminaba de creerse lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Que había dicho...? ¡Yuma, maldito bastardo!

* * *

Las puertas de la sala de maestros se abrieron con violencia provocando un horrible y estruendoso ruido en la estancia. Una rubia de melena alborotada y ondulada entro más que furiosa, buscando al desgraciado que le había arruinado la vida a una gran amiga suya. El hombre se giro asustado y peor cuando fue tomado por la camisa por la mismísima SeeU, la alumna más problemática de toda la escuela. No entendía muy bien que sucedía la verdad, por lo general la rubia que estaba amenazándolo solo ignoraba su clase y salia como si nada ¿Que problema tenia ella con él? Si armo un escándalo así devia de ser algo importante.

-¿¡Y tú te haces llamar el profesor más respetable de esta escuela!?- Comenzo con la riña, el peli-rosa lo único de lo que estaba preocupado ahora, era por que no le lanzara un golpe en el rostro desfigurandolo -¡Eres un cobarde!-

-¡De que estas...!-

-¡SeeU, basta! ¡No vale la pena!- Interrumpio la voz de un chico peli-azul entrando en la sala. Él junto con Gakupo atraparon a la rubia tomándola de ambos brazos, liberando al hombre de su agarre y alejándola de él -Las cosas no se arreglan así...-

La aludida, con un sonoro "Tsk" se giro con brusquedad y furia hasta ver a Kaito -¡Pero a bestias como él se les debe tratar como una! Tu sabes lo que le hizo a Miku, NUESTRA Miku. ¡¿Y aun así me pides que sea blanda con él?!-

-Lo se, SeeU. Lo se- El peli-azul torno el rostro a uno seria y reflexivo. SeeU tenia razón, pero aunque fuera una drogadicta no era una "bestia" como lo era Yuma, quien no hacia más que tratar de comprender la escena -Pero no por eso vas a venir a armar un escándalo, ¿Que diria tu hermano si te viera así?-

La coreana fruncio el entrecejo resentida, con el orgullo lastimado, y también, incomoda. La palabra "hermano" le resultaba incomoda, y más el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el pulso inusual de su corazón al imaginarse a cierto rubio cenizo de ojos azules... SeeWoo.

Con toda su fuerza y voluntad, se soltó del agarre de ambos chicos -Sueltenme- Exigio con la mirada en el suelo, con el flequillo tapándole parte de los ojos -Tienes razón, Kaito-kun, no soy como él-

El profesor y también el más grande de ahí, se había dado cuenta por fin de lo que sucedió. Seguramente Miku ya les fue con el chisme y esa, era la causa de todo este escándalo.

-Pero tú- Volvio a resonar la voz de SeeU en la estancia, fría y dura como un bloque de hielo -No voy a dejar las cosas así, eres un egoísta que no piensa en lo mal que lo pueden estar pasando los demás ¿Cierto?-

-Da-hee-san, tu eres la menos indicada para reprenderme, drogadicta- Dijo Yuma, formando así una sonrisa en su rostro como si nada. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un paso hacia atrás, lastimada -Lo suponia...-

Kaito y Gakupo miraron impotentes, como aquel profesor de literatura había lastimado el orgullo de su amiga, aunque, él también tenia algo de razón. SeeU tampoco había pensado en la preocupación de los demás al entrar al vicio, dejándose llevar por la deprecion que la llevo a lo que era ahora. Pero, ese señor no tenia ningún derecho de decirle algo como eso. Gakupo, fue al primero al que la ira comenzó a consumir y atrapar. Apretó su puño derecho hasta que quedo blanco y lo levanto listo para golpear al peli-rosa, pero Kaito lo evito tomando su muñeca y dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

"La violencia no arregla nada" Le dijo sin palabras, solo con la mirada.

-Idiota...- Gakupo murmuró entre dientes, bajando el brazo y volviendo a su posición pasiva de mala gana.

Para ser verdad, Yuma se encontraba demasiado calmado a pesar de que sabia muy bien porque venían con intenciones de golpearlo. Como si no hubiera arruinado la vida de una jovencita mucho menor que él. Los otros tres no comprendían el motivo de su sonrisa y eso solamente hacia que la ira dentro de ellos se incrementara, ¿Pero que podían hacer? Estaban enfrentándose contra un profesor que enseñaba exclusivamente a los de ultimo grado, y para colmo, era un amigo intimo del director del instituto. Estaban en una muy notable desventaja, y lo peor, era que no podían hacer nada para ayudar a Miku a que se haga justicia.

Y eso los hacia sentir inútiles.

Aunque, no es que si no hubieran pensado ya anteriormente que esto era muy probable a suceder, y Meiko bien les había advertido que enfriaran la cabeza antes de actuar como asnos. Pero como siempre existe alguien que actúa y luego piensa, SeeU se lanzo inmediatamente a buscar al invecil que le había desgraciado la vida a su amiga, Kaito y Gakupo no tuvieron de otra que correr tras ella para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería de la que se arrepentiría después. Y como lo habían previsto, SeeU por segunda vez se lanzo sobre el peli-rosa, dándole asi un puñetazo con toda su fuerza que hasta provoco que cayera al suelo.

Inmediatamente ambos chicos volvieron a tomar a su amiga por los brazos, inmovilizándola. Comenzaron a arrastrarla hasta la salida de la sala, con la rubia pataleando y haciendo fuerza para librarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo -¡Bastardo! ¡Yo misma me encargare de arruinarte la vida!- Y antes de que Gakupo cerrara la puerta, lleno sus pulmones de aire, para dar el grito más fuerte que nunca había dado en toda su vida.

-¡NOS VEREMOS EN EL INFIERNO!-

Y las puertas se cerraron con fuerza. Yuma suspiro aun en el suelo, vaya sorpresitas que se había llevado en tan solo un día.

Después de sacar a la rubia de la escuela, recurriendo a taparle la boca debido a los gritos que seguía lanzando aun después de estar a varios pasillos de la sala profesores, llegaron a un pequeño parque cerca de la escuela. Soltaron a SeeU quien aun seguía ejerciendo fuerza, y por esa razón esta cayo aterrizando en el suelo levantando tierra con esto. Tosio y después Kaito le ayudo a levantarse.

-No lo puedo creer- Comenzaba Gakupo con sus reproches -Nos hiciste pasar una vergüenza enorme con toda la escuela, TODOS te escucharon amenazando a Yuma ¿Que haras?-

-¿Acaso eso importa ya?- Pregunto la rubia, quitándose la tierra de su uniforme -A estas alturas lo que menos me importa es si soy expulsada o no, Luka pensaría lo mismo-

-En eso tienes razón, SeeU. Yo pienso igual que tú...- Una voz de sobra conocida para los tres resonó tras de ellos. Un poco exaltados por su repentina aparición se dieron vuelta, encontrándose así con una cabellera rosada y un par de ojos azul intenso mirándolos como si nada -Toda la escuela escucho el "Yuma, eres gay", no fue difícil deducir a donde te traerían, tonta-

-Luka...- Susurro su amiga, avergonzada -Lo siento, actúe como toda una idiota. ¿Que haremos?-

La peli-rosa se quedo pensativa un instante, recargándose en un frondoso árbol que tenia a su alcance ¿Que devia hacer en una situación así?.

Negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-No lo se-

Sus amigos se quedaron perplejos por sus palabras, nunca en la vida habían escuchado a la maravillosa Luka Megurine decir un "No se" era prácticamente imposible para ellos, que hasta incluso dijera esas palabras con tanta naturalidad. Quizas, después de Miku, ella era la más afectada por el embarazo de la peli-aqua, porque ciertamente todos tenían algo que no los dejaban comprender el problema de la Hatsune. Pero hacian lo que fuera por apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que fuera posible, Gumi, los gemelos y Meiko, ahora deberían de estar dándole consuelo y tratando de convencerla de que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Como los buenos amigos que eran.

-Luka... a ti.. ¿Te sigue gustando Miku?- Pregunto un temeroso Kaito, comprendiendo lo que le pasaba a la más madura.

-No, Kaito, no me gusta. La amo- Respondio con naturalidad, dejando de recargarse en el árbol y haciendo sonrojar a los otros tres -Asi que si, tómalo como prefieras-

-Asi que así son las cosas...- Kaito suspiro, pasando por su frente su mano haciendo a un lado su flequillo -Por eso te afecta más que a los demás...- Luka asintió con la cabeza -..¿Entonces?-

Todos suspiraron coordinados, porque ciertamente nadie sabia que hacer. Pero, había algo que todos sabían y eso era: El gran amor que le tenia Luka hacia Miku. Y recordando eso, a dos de las cabezas de ahí se les prendió el foco, una morada y una rubia para ser específicos. Kaito capto rápidamente que estaban pensando esos dos al ver como miraban a la peli-rosa, quien no comprendía el porque de las miradas tan extrañas. Pero.. ella ya había pensado en un plan.

Luka se deshizo de su pose pensativa y hablo.

-El niño necesita un "padre" ¿No?- Comenzo sacando conclusiones -Yo lo hare-

Y eso hizo que los demás quedaran hechos piedra, no literalmente. Gakupo y SeeU planeaban otra cosa, pero no ¡Algo así! Kaito inmediatamente se opuso.

-¡Ni hablar, Luka!- Se negó rotundamente negando frenético con la cabeza -No permitire que cargues con algo que no fue tu culpa-

-Pero Kaito... Miku y su bebé me necesitan ¿Planeas que me quede de brazos cruzados, viendo como su vida se desmorona?-

-Pero no es tu culpa- El peli-azul camino hasta ella, ignorando por completo a los otros dos que solo miraban curiosos la escena -Ademas, piensa en lo que Miku pensara cuando vayas y le digas que quieres hacerte cargo del niño con ella. Que yo sepa no esta enterada de tus sentimientos-

La peli-rosa asimilo un poco las palabras de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que tenia mucha razón, pero no iba a dejar a Miku sola en un momento así. Y en cierta manera, presentía que quizás funcionaria mucho mejor de lo que ella estaba pensando.

Kaito por lo general era un chico tierno, asustadizo y un poco torpe, cosa que en realidad era parte de su encanto y razón por lo cual muchas chicas estaban tras de él. Pero se transformaba completamente cuando la situación lo demandara, cuando sus amigos o familia lo necesitaran cambiaba a el Kaito que ahora ven. Y sus palabras eran de mucha ayuda cuando no era el adicto al helado que todos conocían. Luka apreciaba su preocupación, pero no podía seguir sus consejos cuando la peli-aqua y ese bebé la necesitaban.

-Bakaito- Tomo ahora la palabra Gakupo, no muy de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba -Son decisiones de Luka después de todo, y la verdad es que tiene razón ella tambien-

-Tambien piensen en el bebé- Se giro amenazante al peli-morado que tenia detrás, fulminandolo con la mirada lo que hizo que este diera un paso hacia atrás -¿No les da un poco de tristeza? Cuando creciera seguramente preguntaría el porque no tiene un padre como los otros niños, también le afecta de forma directa- A Gakupo, parecieron haberle calado las palabras de su amigo.

-Entonces eres homofobico- Afirmo Luka, mirándolo serio -Debi suponerlo-

-Claro que no, no me malinterpretes, es por el bien de los tres, Luka-

SeeU quien hasta hora se mantenía impasible, decidió que seria tiempo de hablar también.

-¿Y que si dos mujeres crían un niño? Es mil veces mejor que Yuma, ¿O no?- Opnio cruzada de brazos. Su mirada era tan amenazante aveces que lograba intimidar a una roca, y ese era uno de esos momentos.

-Bueno... si.. pero solo pienso que no es correcto yo...-

-Ademas incluso a ti te lastiman las palabras que dices- Interrumpio -Se cosas que tu no pensabas siquiera que llegaría a ver durante clases cuando te las saltas, yo también lo hago y te he visto-

Sus amigos que la rodeaban se quedaron sacados de onda, o por lo menos Kaito si lo estaba debido a que los otros dos no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía ahí. El peli-azul fruncio el ceño confundido ¿Que diablos sabia ella de "ese tema", quizás había subestimado a SeeU sobre el tema de su inteligencia, era mucho más lista de lo que aparentaba ser. Y de igual manera conocía más o menos esa faceta de la coreana.

Igual que él, ella por lo regular era despistada, divertida, calmada y que gustaba molestar de Luka todo el día, o eso al menos hasta que se metiera en el tema de las drogas. Desde hace tiempo que comenzaba a encerrarse en su mundo y su personalidad parecida apagarse cada día, como la llama de una enorme antorcha que comenzaba a apagarse por falta de oxigeno, asi estaba SeeU. Y las razones eran desconocidas para ellos, de echo muchas cosas de su vida eran desconocidas, solo sabían que tenia un hermano mayor y eso era todo ¿Sabra él de todo esto?

SeeU suspiro resignada.

-Parece que todos amamos "diferente", pero algunos no lo reconocen- Dijo la coreana refiriéndose a los cuatro. Harta de la situación se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ellos.

-¡Hey!- Le llamo Luka al verla alejarse -¿A donde te crees que vas?-

-¡Me voy a casa! ya fueron demasiadas emociones... quiero relajarme un rato...- Sin decir más cruzo la calle y camino hasta desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

Todos miraron ese punto en especifico aun después de que se fue. Y fue cuando recordó que tenia que hablar con Miku con urgencia.

-¿Luka... que haras?- Pregunto Gakupo, con un tono de voz preocupado. La peli-rosa fruncio el ceño aun mirando la dirección por la que SeeU había desaparecido, cualquier decisión que tomara afectaría a los demás en cierta manera, sobre todo a Miku y el bebé.

Técnicamente estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Suspiro cuando tomo la opción que ella prefería y que ella creía mejor. Al diablo la sociedad y lo que piensen, la peli-aqua y ese niño le necesitaban.

-Lo siento, Kaito-kun. Pero yo ya elegi- Hablo al fin, dándose vuelta hasta quedar mirando a un peli-azul que la miraba consternado -¿De que lado estas?-

Shion la miraba con una ceja levantada y en su rostro una ligera expresión de confusión ¿De verdad iba a hacer lo que pensaba? Definitivamente los rumores sobre los Megurine eran todos ciertos; Personas que actúan ante la primera opción que ellos consideren "mejor", aunque, muchas veces, esas decisiones precipitadas llegaban a ser acertadas y de mucha ayuda ¿Él, dudar de la decisión de una autentica Megurine? Solo un idiota haría tal tontería, y él, aunque muchos le consideraban de esa manera, no era ninguna idiota.

-No tienes remedio...- Dijo el más alto suspirando y cerrando los ojos resignado -Hazlo, de todas maneras lo hubieras echo aunque te dijera que no lo hicieras- Luka sonrío contenta, sabia que podía contar con él.

-Muchas gracias, Bakaito- Le agradeció feliz, formando en su rostro esa expresión serena que tanto le encantaba a los chicos... y una que otra chica -Eres un gran amigo, quien tenga la suerte de tenerte como novio debe ser muy afortunada-

Tal comentario fue dicho sin malicia, pero hizo que Gakupo quien hasta ese momento se mantuviera ajeno a la conversación, dirigiera toda su atención en ambos chicos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Kaito no estaba muy diferente al como el peli-morado lo estaba, pero su molestia por el apodo por el que habitualmente solían llamarle no paso por alto.

-Si... si ya. ¿No se te hace tarde?- Dijo el chico de cabellos azules tartamudeando un poco y desviando la mirada a otra dirección -Vete antes de que Miku regrese a su casa-

Luka les dedico otra de su más sincera sonrisa a ambos. Y sin decir nada más también se alejo de ellos hasta desaparecer de su vista. Estaba más que decidida a hacer que Miku le dejara cuidar de ese niño, ademas, muy en el fondo había soñado con formar una familia con ella pero obviamente sabia que eso jamas podría llegar a ser por más que ambas quisieran. Y esto en cierta manera, podría ser algún tipo de oportunidad para, que aunque fueran muy jóvenes aun, formar una familia. Y se sentía un poco feliz por ello. Iba a cuidar de Miku y su niño pase lo pase, venga lo que venga, siempre permanecería a su lado.

Kaito sonrío socarrón al ver la dirección por la que Luka había desaparecido. Definitivamente esa chica hacia todo con su más grande esfuerzo. Pero ese rostro no duro por mucho, recordando las palabras que SeeU le había dicho hace apenas un rato, en serio le había dolido.

Con un rostro abatido estaba dispuesto a irse también, pero Gakupo se lo impidió tomando por su mano y haciendo que le mirara.

-No te enfades... ¿Te dolio lo que la pequeña coreanita te dijo?- Le dijo en un tono meloso, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que fue borrada cuando Kaito se libro de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Dejame- Le ordeno firme, mirándolo serio -Yo tambien me voy a casa-

-¡Te acompaño!- Insistio contento tratando de que el Kaito que conocía volviera -No permitire que vayas so...-

-¡No!- Grito, Gakupo dio un paso hacia atrás con un rostro triste que nunca había llegado a ver en él, le había dolido. El peli-azul suspiro -Lo siento, oye, perdóname. Pero quiero estar solo, tengo cosas que pensar ¿Podras dejarme solo por esta vez?- El más alto asintió de mala gana, habia veces en que podía llegar a parecer todo un niño, y eso era lo que más le encantaba de él -Gracias-

* * *

Luka había tomado la dirección opuesta a la que su amiga rubia había tomado, con la corazona de que quizás seguiría en la escuela aun después de todo lo que devio de haber pasado. Estaba preocupada más sabia que los gemelos y Meiko estarían consolándola en estos momentos, y Lily y Gumi ya deberían de estar poniendo la denuncia para meter de una vez por todas a Yuma en la cárcel. Donde merecía estar. Y si fuera necesario, ella misma lo llevaría ahí, pero no podía con eso de que era un profesor "muy bueno" en todo el instituto.

Pero eso a Luka le valía un soberano cacahuate, más bueno era su atún que ese profesor de pacotilla. Es más, la peli-rosa ya estaba enterada de que Yuma ya estaba casado y tenia una hija, pero nunca le dijo a Miku de ello. Quiza por miedo a perderla o algo parecido.

Llego a los jardines donde habitualmente muchos alumnos se escapaban durante las horas de clase, y como esperaba se encontró a la peli-aqua, solo que sin Meiko y los Kagamine. Parece que tuvieron que regresar temprano a casa.

La más pequeña se encontraba sentada en una banca del lugar, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y eliminando todo rastro de lagrimas que se hiciera presente en su joven rostro. La peli-rosa trago saliva sonoramente, de verdad que le rompía el corazón ver a su amada Miku llorar, y peor que fuera por culpa de ese idiota.

Sin que la peli-aqua se diera cuenta se sentó al lado suyo.

-Es muy bonito el día ¿No crees?- Le dijo mirando a la nada, tornando su voz un poco más calmada. Tenia el pensamiento de que tal vez así la tensión que había se eliminaría. La más pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par y rápidamente se giro a ver de donde provenía esa voz.

-¿Luka...chan?- Pregunto parpadeando varias veces, no recordaba hace cuanto que la tenia muy cerca y le emocionaba en cierta manera.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que puedo hablar así de tranquila contigo- Confeso Luka, volviendo su mirada hacia ella con esa mirada serena que tanto le identificada -¿Como estas?-

Miku ladeó la cabeza un poco y después volvió la mirada al frente, en expresión desanimada.

-Ya sabes como estoy ¿No? ... No se porque preguntas- Respondio, evitando la mirada de la peli-rosa.

-Tienes razón, siento haber preguntado- Se excuso también mirando al frente. En un instante el silencio entre las dos se formo, siendo así que lo único que pudiera escucharse fuera el sonido de algunas aves cantar. Luka comenzó a sentirse incomoda y en un movimiento rápido se giro hacia ella -¿Como estuvieron las cosas? ... Bueno... si quieres contarmelo claro-

Miku también se giro a verla ante la pregunta tan repentina que le llego por sorpresa. Ciertamente no sabia si contar cosas como ese tipo a Luka, aunque quería sacar todo ese dolor que tenia dentro, desahogarse con alguien. Los gemelos y Meiko hicieron lo que pudieron consolándola y dándole palabras de animo, pero ninguna de ayuda, por que ninguno de ellos sabia como se sentía estar en su posición. ¿Que esperaria de la peli-rosa? Aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, Luka llegaba a ser de mucha ayuda en momentos como estos, sus palabras y acciones siempre lograban levantarle el animo.

Pero, eso hasta que comenzaron a distanciarse. Todo por que la Megurine no estaba de acuerdo con la relación que mantenía con su profesor de literatura, y fue una discusión que mantuvieron la causante de su distanciamiento. Y se arrepentía de haberla juzgado así, por que cuanta era la razón que tenia, tiene, y tendría sobre ese tema.

Se lo pensó un momento y decidió contarle todo a su amiga.

-No quizo cuidar de nuestro hijo- Le dijo Miku, encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca triste -Ya no importa de todas maneras...- Luka bufo apática cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba... era obvio-

-Tambien me dijo que abor.. abortara..- La voz de la menor templo por un instante, la peli-rosa abrío sus ojos de par en par y se hizo para atrás casi cayéndose de la banca por la impresión -Es increible como una persona cambia totalmente...-

Para ser verdad, Luka no se esperaba que el profesor le pidiera a su alumna que abortara al pequeño, pero era también más que obvio. Apretó la mandíbula y puños, llenándose con esto de ira.

-Es un cobarde..- Le insulto, tratando de calmarse volvió a su postura original de amiga que escucha y da consejos -Que no te sorprenda, el siempre ha sido- Luka recupero su voz serena y amigable, esto hizo que Miku le dirigiera una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a suspirar.

-Lo se... pero no deja de dolerme... y encima me dijo que estaba casado y con una hija ¿Que fui yo entonces?-

-Su juguete- Se apresuro a contestar a su pregunta, Miku la miro desanimada pero tenia razón y por eso no le grito algo.

-Supongo que sí...- Con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, unas cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por las mejillas rojas por tanto llorar de Miku. Luka abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiéndose tonta.

-¡N.. no llores por favor! No quise decirlo en ese tono ¡Lo siento!-

-Esta bien.. esta bien, Luka-chan. Es solo que.. aun no termino de desahogarme-

La peli-rosa la miro con un rostro afligido y triste, y sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, abrazo a Miku con todas sus fuerzas. La peli-aqua apenas su pudo reaccionar, con los ojos bien abiertos y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no por llorar si no por la cercanía que tenia que su amiga. No recordaba hace cuanto que había tenido un acercamiento así con ella, desde el tema de Yuma eran pocas las veces que se dirigían la palabra aunque, jamas dejo de considerarla SU amiga.

Se sintió un poco mal al oír que Luka sollozaba ¿Se sentia triste porque ella lo estaba? En cierta manera le pareció tierno aquello. De a poco a poco la otra iba correspondiendo el abrazo, con sus hermosos ojitos azul-verde llenandose de lagrimas, sin poder contener por mucho más tiempo todos esos gritos y sollozos que se había guardado por un buen rato. De esa manera Miku también se aferro a Luka con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando y dejando que esas lagrimas que salían de sus cristalinos ojos resbalaran sin restricción alguna por su carita.

Tanta rabia y tristeza sacadas en forma de pequeñas gotas liquidas, estaba tan decepcionada con Yuma y consigo misma que no basto ni un minuto entero para que dejara de llorar. Aun cuando Luka ya no lloraba, esta solo se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello y retenerla en sus brazos en forma de consuelo, dándole la protección y el cariño que tanto le hacia falta.

Porque solo ella era capaz de hacer que pudiera recuperarse.

La peli-rosa planto en pequeño beso en la cabellera azulada, la cual muy apenas si sintió. Cuando Miku estaba más tranquila se separo de ella, limpiándose todo rastro de lagrimas.

-Lo siento... moje tu ropa. Prometo que te comprare ropa nueva- Se disculpo la pali-aqua, Luka solo negó con una sonrisa dibujada en su joven rostro.

-No importa, tengo muchas en casa ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Miku la miro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, y asintió dándole una respuesta positiva -Eso me alegra mucho, Miku-chan. ¿Ya pensaste que hacer?-

-Si... creo que le diré a mis padres... y me mudare a Nagoya con ellos...- Dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar -Creo que es lo mejor...-

Luka se levanto brusca de su asiento, mirándola incrédula ¿Ella... irse? ¡De ninguna manera! No iba a permitirlo. Nego frenética con la cabeza -No va a ser necesario, debe de haber otra opcion-

-No, son las únicas personas que serian capases de ayudarme... lo se..- Luka volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin querer rendirse aun.

-Y que tal si, ¿Que tal si "alguien" quisiera ayudarte a cuidar del bebé?, ¿Que tal si "alguien" a llevado enamorado de ti durante años y nunca te has dado cuenta? ¿No deverias considerar eso?- La peli-rosa le dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su pronunciación, ya que consideraba el énfasis que hacia en una de las palabras le estaba lanzando indirectas. Aunque Miku era tan despistada que nunca se percato de ello.

-No creo que alguien así exista- Objeto ya más calmada que hace unos segundos -Y si existiera, no dejaría que me ayudara. Es mi culpa y no dejaría nunca que alguien cargara con mis problemas-

La Megurine dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándola consternada ¿Como que ese "alguien" no existía? ¡Si la tenia enfrente por favor! Luka trato de abrir la boca para replicar algo, pero el sonido que comenzó a emitir el celular de la menor le detuvo ante todo pronostico.

Miku hizo caso a su alarma y vio de que se trataba.

-Lo siento... se me hace muy tarde, aun no le he dado de comer a mi bola de pelos- Le dijo la peli-aqua refiriendose a su gata blanca de ojos azules, volteandola a ver con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro -Hablaremos en otras circunstancias ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero...-

-Cuidate mucho- Le interrumpido -Nos vemos mañana, Luka-chan y gracias por lo de hace rato-

La menor se dio la vuelta, y cuando Luka recupero los sentidos esta ya había desaparecido de su rango óptico.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la peli-rosa apretara la mandíbula y puños, con el ceño fruncido y una ira mal contenida en su ser. Más que enojada, se acerco llena de furia hacia un árbol y lo golpeo con todas su fuerzas, provocando con esto obviamente que las hojas del frondoso árbol cayeran al suelo. Esta muy mal desearle la muerte a alguien pero en ese momento quería que Yuma sufriera todas las torturas posibles antes de hacerlo ¡Todo fue su culpa después de todo! El embarazo de Miku y el sufrimiento de esta. Se sentía impotente, inútil, sin siquiera una oportunidad de poder ayudar a su amada en algo tan marcante como esto. En cierta parte también estaba enojada con Miku, no sabia si de verdad no había captado su indirecta o simplemente no quiso hacerle caso alguno a esta. Ni siquiera la dejo terminar de hablar cuando su celular sono, y se fue dándole más importancia a un gato que a ella.

Inhaló y exalo varias veces hasta que pudo por fin calmarse, no era bueno pensar con la mente nublada por el enojo y la fuera, antes había que enfriar la cabeza antes de seguir con su decisión. Cerro los ojos, concentrándose en escuchar solamente el ruido relajador que emitían las aves y dibujar en su mente la imagen de la peli-aqua, con esa sonrisa sincera y tan hermosa que a sus ojos era como el rayo de sol más deslumbrante e inigualable en todo el planeta. SU rayo de sol en las mañanas. Aunque esa sonrisa que se curvo en sus labios no duro por mucho, una llamada entrante llego a su teléfono móvil.

Era de Gumi.

Con la curiosidad picandole contesto la llamada.

_-¡Luka!- _Hablo ella como siempre con su voz infantil y llena de vida _-¿Ya hablaste con Miku-chan?-_

-Si, no hay mucha novedad ¿Para que has llamado?-

Por un momento pudo sentir como la peli-verde se tensaba y entristecía del otro lado de la linea, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

_-Malas noticias... no nos permitieron demandar a Yuma- _

Ya lo sospechaba, pero no por eso fue capaz de reprimir ese grito que salio de su garganta.

-¿¡Que, pero porque!?-

_-No lo se... Lily-san hablo con esas personas... pero no quisieron hacer nada en su contra. Presiento que Yuma sabia lo que sucedería y le pago a personas corruptas como ellas... ¿Luka.. te sientes bien?- _

-No, Gumi, no estoy bien. Y Miku tampoco lo estará cuando lo sepa..- Volvio a suspirar ¿Cuantas veces en el día había suspirado ya por la misma razón? Muchas solamente -De todas maneras gracias por la información... no podemos hacer nada más..-

_-Luka...- _Le llamo Gumi antes de que colgara, con una voz seria y reflexiva dándole a entender que era algo importante lo que iba a decir _-Yo se que tu haras algo... algo por Miku-chan.. sea lo que sea.. se que Miku te lo agradecería por toda la vida. ¡Tienes mi apoyo!- _

La peli-rosa sonrio, amaba tanto el entusiasmo de su amiga peli-verde -Esta bien.. gracias.. adios-

Y colgó el teléfono. Miro al cielo una ultima vez, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Cinco días más tarde...**

SeeU caminaba por las oscuras calles de Sapporo, iluminadas por las luces nocturnas de el barrio por el que transitaba. ¿Porque SeeWoo tuvo que comenzar con sus jueguitos pervertidos ahora? De no ser así ella no estaría caminando a esas horas de la noche, aun sabiendo el peligro que una persona como ella podía correr, para buscar refrescarse y despejar su mente.

-Estupido hermano mayor y sus estúpidos jueguitos de adultos- Maldijo ella entre dientes. Un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas seguido de ese calor sofocador, recordando esas caricias y besos que había recibido momentos antes -¡Argh es un estúpido!-

Siguió caminando como si nada por varios minutos más, tratando de olvidar esas caricias subidos de tono y esos sonidos que salían en forma de gemidos de su boca y la de su hermano ¿Porque no podían quererse como hermanos "normales"? Siempre se lo preguntaba todos los días que tenia que despertar y encontrárselo en la cocina, con esa sonrisa sacada de mangas y con un sensual y provocador "Buenos días hermanita" ... comenzaba a cansarse. Suspiro por ultima vez, pensando que no había remedio alguno. Pero la tranquilidad que difícilmente le había costado conseguir, fue interrumpido por un fuerte y brusco sonido de un coche estacionarse justo tras de ellas. Alarmada vio por encima de su rostro, encontrándose con su más grande temor desde que estaba en ese tema de las drogas; Una camioneta color negro.

-Mierda...- Exclamo shokeada antes de comenzar a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

¿Porque justamente tenia ella que aparecer ahora? ¿No se suponía que iba a estar de viaje en Alemania por un tiempo? ¡Maldito sea el día que vendió su alma al mismísimo diablo reencarnado en mujer!

Empujo a varias personas en su camino y salto uno que otro obstáculo, con una velocidad tan impresionante que varios personas que aun transitaban las calles se detuvieron a verla en su carrera. La rubia sonrío arrogante después de haber corrido durante un rato, lo más seguro era que les había perdido pues al ver hacia atrás ya no los encontró persiguiéndola. O eso creyó. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle, otra camioneta negra se cruzo en su camino impidiéndole que cruzara a la otra acera. Abrió los ojos de par en par y con torpeza se giro, corriendo con esto a un callejón que anteriormente había dejado atrás y que daba a la otra calle.

Cuando solo tenia que girar a la izquierda para escapar, dos hombres trajeados, uno muy fornido con cabellos castaños y aparentemente de Inglaterra y el otro de pelo rojo, la tomaron por ambos brazos y la estamparon contra la pared impidiendo así su escape.

SeeU entendía bien lo que estaba pasando y quienes eran ellos y que venían a hacerle. Kiku seguramente los había mandado para que le atraparan para que ella, con toda facilidad, se encargara de ella con sus propias manos por no pagarle lo que debía. Y antes de empezar a ser golpeada de forma salvaje sin piedad siquiera, vio una cabellera y ojos rojizos acercarse con una sonrisa macabra hacia ella.

Después de un sin fin de patadas y puñetazos. Perdió el conocimiento.

Luka se encontraba esa misma noche, justamente fuera de la casa de cierta chica de cabellos aqua. Le importaba poco si molestaba a sus vecinos con lo que queria hacer, pero no iba a dejar que Miku cargara con toda esa carga ella sola. Miro un pequeño rato al balcón donde había una puerta deslizable de vidrio, la cual ahora una cortina blanca le impedia ver el interior de la casa y con eso, a SU Miku dormir. Entre cerro los ojos para calcular bien la distancia en que lanzaría su proyectil, y después de aquello lanzo varias piedritas a la puerta para llamar la atención de quien ahí vivía.

Tras de varios intentos, Miku salio adormilada al balcón.

-¿Luka... que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto un poco somnolienta, tayandose con ambas manos sus ojos y confundida por la repentina aparición de la peli-rosa despues de cinco días sin saber nada de ella.

La peli-rosa sintio como su respiración se agitaba y su pulso se aceleraba a maneras inimaginables, considerando que lo que venia a hacer era lo que siempre había querido pero nunca se atrevió... Hasta ahora.

-¡Miku!- Le grito con la más sincera sonrisa en su rostro, pero con la voz llena de nerviosismo por todos lados -¿Acaso es que no lo ves?-

-¿V...ver que cosa?- Miku estaba confundida, de verdad que no comprendía porque la peli-rosa comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido como aquellas ¿Con que objetivo, que planeaba obtener?

-¿Es que no notas la diferencia en mi voz cuando hablo contigo a cuando hablo con los demás? ¡Me pones nerviosa!- En el rostro de Luka se formo la más grande sonrisa que nunca llego a ver en ella, su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración debido a su agitación -Pero... soy feliz cuando tú estas ¡Cuando estas conmigo!-

Esas inocentes palabras bastaron para que la más pequeña comprendiera todo lo que estaba sucediendo, las indirectas que siempre le mando, todo. Y su respiración y corazón se agitaron como el de la peli-rosa, casi como si se estuvieran sincronizando y convirtiéndose en un solo latido que pegaba contra sus pechos sofocados. Miku parpadeo varias veces, con las manos sobre el barandal abrió la boca para poder responder algo pero la cerro al instante ¿Que era lo que devia de responder, si estaba completamente en blanco? "¿Que le digo?" Una pregunta que rondo por su cabeza varias veces, confuniendola más de lo que ya estabas.

-¿Que.. que cosas dices, boba?- Fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta, aun en shock.

Luka contuvo una vez más todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener, y tras agarrar toda la valentía que creyó perdida grito -¡Que me gustas! ¿Acaso no lo ves?-

"Me gustas" Las palabras resonaron en toda la calle, llegando a los oídos de los vecinos que a pesar de que quisieron seguir durmiendo, no pudieron porque esa simple confesión les había despertado. Y esas mismas palabras, dichas por la persona que tenia enfrente, se repitieron varias veces, una y otra vez en su joven mente. ¿Era de verdad lo que estaba pasando, o solo una ilusión? y lo más importante ¿Porque su corazón no dejaba de golpear con esa fuerza contra su pecho? y ¿¡Porque rayos se sentía feliz!?

Aunque otra vez las palabras que quería decir fueron remplazadas por otras completamente diferentes.

-No, no lo veo- Le respondió tensando los músculos, Luka apretó un puño y continuo gritando.

-¡Que estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo he estado, idiota!-

La Hatsune, aun en shock, levanto la ceja un poco confundida ¿¡Pero que clase de confesión era esa!? No se supone que le digas idiota a la persona de la que, supuestamente, estas enamorada. Pero en el fondo, a Miku le entraron ganas de llorar pero no por tristeza si no por algo completamente diferente a eso; Felicidad, emoción, todo un revoltijo de sentimientos que ella no sabia que provocaban la peli-rosa. Era como si... como si ella sintiera lo mismo que ella desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero que esos sentimientos fueron disfrazados por los que sentía hacia su profesor de literatura que incluso, si lo pensaba bien, quizá nunca habían existido.

Pero de todas maneras, no sabia que hacer ni mucho menos que debía responderle, no tenia la menor idea de como actuar ante una situación de tal magnitud. Luka, a diferencia de Yuma, solamente le ganaba por dos o tres años solamente y se conocían desde el jardín de niños, pero viendo de ese modo la peli-rosa era una **chica** como ella, pero eso le importaba muy poco ¡Al diablo con la sociedad!. La razón por la que dudaba de su respuesta era otra muy alejada de eso.

-No sabes ni siquiera lo que estas diciendo, Luka- Sentencio suspirando cansada dándose así la vuelta para darle la espalda a su amiga -Piensa bien que es lo que de verdad sientes y luego hablamos-

La peli-rosa abrio los ojos de par en par sorprendida. No se esperaba una reacción así por parte de su Miku. Apretando la mandíbula siguió insistiendo.

-¿Es porque soy una chica verdad?- Pregunto con un tono de voz un poco más bajo. Miku quien ya había abierto la puerta, se detuvo en seco aun dándole la espalda -¿Si fuera un chico me dejarías estar contigo?-

Miku cerro los ojos con fuerza, claro que no era por eso. Lo que a ella le preocupaba era su bebé, de ninguna manera permitiría que Luka también tuviera que cuidar de él, y mucho menos si el bebé no es suyo.

Los segundos pasaban y la peli-aqua no se dignaba a mirarla, ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse de su posición en el balcón. Pero lo que termino por destruir las esperanzas de la peli-rosa fue cuando Miku entro por fin a su casa y se encerró sin siquiera darle una respuesta. Luka suspiro una vez más y opto por mejor irse lejos de ahí, estaba claro que Miku no quería tener nada que ver con ella, al menos no de esa manera.

Sin embargo, cuando paso justo frente a la puerta principal de la casa de la peli-aqua, oyó como esta se abría rápidamente de forma desesperada.

-¡Espera, no te vayas!- Grito la peli-aqua saliendo de su casa en pijamas, quedando justo frente a ella -Quedate un momento... conmigo...-

Luka sonrío de forma serena -No ire a ninguna parte...-

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unos segundos, que para ellas parecieron eternos. Pero durante el tiempo en el que Miku no había hablado, pensó bien lo que de verdad quería.

-¿Es... es verdad todo eso que dijiste? ... ¿Que estas enamorada de mí?- Pregunto la más chica, clavando instantáneamente su mirada en el suelo ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si, todo es verdad, Miku. Lo he estado desde el jardín de niños y nunca deje de hacerlo- Se sincero tambien sonrojandose junto con ella, no le era facil decir ese tipo de cosas frente a Miku.

-¿Desde el jardín de niños?- Pregunto impresionado, levantando la mirada y haciendo crecer más su rubor.

-Desde el jardín de niños- Repitio Luka en modo de respuesta -Aun con lo que paso con Yuma, jamas deje de hacerlo...-

-Pero... ¿esque no te importa que este...?-

-Nop. Me importas más tú- Confeso encogiéndose de hombros mientras la miraba los ojos con la más grande y sincera sonrisa que tenia -Pero no te estoy pidiendo nada... solo quería hacerte saber que si me necesitas, me tienes a mí. Yo cuidare de ti, porque **aquí estoy yo**-

La peli-aqua volvio a clavar su mirada en el suelo, con una discreta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, en serio que jamas había estado tan feliz en la vida. Pronto cristalinas lagrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas alarmando a Luka con esto.

-¡No, no, por favor no llores!, ¡Siempre te hago llorar, lo siento!- Comenzo a tratar de animarla moviendo las manos y haciendo movimientos para tratar de apaciguarle, pero en lugar de sollozos escucho unas tiernas risas salir de la boca de su amada -¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-Tú eres la graciosa- Y con una enorme sonrisa, tomo a la peli-rosa por las mejillas y le planto un enorme beso cargado de sentimientos.

Luka abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, con un calor sofocante y un rubor intensificándose en sus mejillas, no era algo que ella hubiera esperado en un momento así. Quizás tuvo el tiempo necesario para medir esa acción y evitarla, pero simplemente no quiso. Los labios de la Hatsune eran cálidos y suaves y las manos sobre sus mejillas hacían presión evitando que pudiera escapar de ese beso que tanto deseo por muchos años, tan anhelado y soñado. Un contacto que le hizo despertar sobre su cuerpo miles de sensaciones agradables, así como el galope descontrolado de su corazón.

De a poco a poco ella fue correspondiendo, cerrando los ojos y abrazando su cintura, atrayendo más su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Duraron varios segundos así hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-Gracias, Luka- Pronucio Miku con su rostro lleno de felicidad e ilusión, abrazando así a Luka con todas sus fuerzas -De verdad, gracias-

-No hay porque agradecer... solamente te amo y ya...-

Pero el momento fue arruinado, por el celular de Luka sonando. Al ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir tan bello momento, se dio cuenta de quien llamaba.

Era SeeWoo.

* * *

**Nueve meses más tarde...**

En la sala de espera del hospital "Vocaloid" todos sus amigos esperaban ansiosos saber alguna noticia de la situación en la que Miku se encontraba.

Entre ellos, Meiko y Len, sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera. Kaito y Gakupo a poca distancia de los gemelos, este último intentando meterle mano a su novio, recibiendo duros golpes en su cabeza morada. Gumi y Rin comentando animadamente como sería el hijo o hija de Miku, ya que ella quiso mantener el secreto el sexo del bebé hasta para Luka. Lily parada cerca de los sillones y SeeU estaba recargada sobre una de las paredes. Esta ultima quien recién había terminado su rehabilitación hace apenas unos días, y ahora podía declararse libre de drogas.

Durante los últimos nueve meses habían pasado muchas cosas en el grupo; La obra que expusieron fue todo un éxito que incluso se vendió a alguien que trabajaba como escritor de libretos para películas, él convertiría la obra de teatro en un libreto para una película que a lo mucho saldría en unos cuantos meses más.

SeeU después de su "accidente" en el cual duro varias semanas en coma había aprendido de sus errores, y con la ayuda de todos se había metido a una clínica donde le ayudaron con su problema y ahora estaba completamente rehabilitada. Su relación con SeeWoo salio a la luz casi después de la de Kaito y Gakupo, definitivamente había de todo en su grupito de amigos.

Luka andaba histérica de un lado hacia el otro, haciendo un hoyo en el suelo de pasar tantas veces por el mismo sitio, con una paleta en la boca que terminaba a mordidas por el nerviosismo que llevaba. Nada más terminaba y ya estaba pidiéndole otra a Meiko.

-Quiero más- Le exigió tirando el palito de paleta a la basura.

-Luka, creo que sera mejor que te calmes- Respondio la castaña poniéndose de pie -Te has comido ya siete paquetes de gomitas y veinte paletas... no queda más-

-¡Pues ve a la tiendita de la esquina y me traes una tonelada!- Luka con enojo y ansiedad, tomo a su amiga por el chaleco color rojo de su ropa, quería pelea.

Para suerte de la castaña, la puerta que conducía al quirofano se abre. Dejando ver así a la doctora Aria Planetto y también el enfermero Ted Kasane, en la sala. Luka ansiosa soltó con brusquedad a Meiko y se giro para ver a ambas personas.

-Miku... mi bebé... ¿Como estan?- Pregunto más calmada, con la voz temblandole como cada parte de su ser, tarde o temprano se iba a desmayar.

-El parto fue todo un exito- Hablo la doctora Ia con una serena sonrisa -Fue un niño-

Y como todos se lo esperaban, Luka se colapso en ese mismo momento. Gumi y Len la habían atrapado por suerte y la pusieron de pie de nuevo.

-Calmate Luka- Hablo el rubio gemelo con un tono divertido -Aguanta aunque sea hasta que terminen de hablar-

-Lo mejor es que el niño y la madre podrán salir a más tardar mañana en la noche- Tomo la palabra el enfermero, Luka volvió a colapsar siendo atrapada nuevamente por Gumi y Len.

Aria sonreía feliz ante la multitud que saltaba, gritaba, aplaudía y felicitaba a la pobre peli-rosa que del subidon no le respondían los músculos, aunque su mirada llena de brillo y su sonrisa radiante hablaba por ella.

En masa, todos se levantaron dispuestos a entrar en la sala - ¡Ehhh! Quietos todos… Miku necesita mucho descanso, así que hasta mañana no podrá recibir visitas-

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?- Se oyó la exclamación de todos, al mismo tiempo, en la sala.

El aura roja de la Megurine comenzó a expandirse por toda la sala, dando a entender su disconformidad -Voy a verlos quieras o no…- Amenazó con mirada destructora nivel infinito.

Aria suspiro resignada -Esta bien Luka, de todas formas me había preguntado por ti…- Le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que entrara.

Cruzó todo el pasillo a lo largo hasta la puerta del quirófano que se encontraba cerrada. Paró en seco al llegar, notando como las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, la respiración se le disparaba y la mano casi no le articulaba movimiento para girar el pomo de la puerta. Estaba tan nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió desde el otro lado. Teto le sonreía contenta dándole la enhorabuena -Felicidades, es un niño lindisimo…- Le dio una palmadita en la espalda, lo suficiente como para que Luka diera varios pasos hacia delante y la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas dejándolos solas.

Fue entonces cuando su azulada mirada se centró en Miku, acostada sobre la camilla con un bultito arropado entre sus brazos.

-Luka…- La nombró con calidez, sonriendo a más no poder -Mira…-

Miedo, satisfacción, alegría, ganas de llorar, con un nudo en la garganta que la estaba asfixiando, Luka temblorosa caminó hasta quedar sentada al lado de su amada. Miku con toda la ternura del mundo, retiro un poco esas cobijas que arropaban a su hijo dejandole a la mayor ver sin restricción alguna a niño; Con los cabellos rosados igualitos a los de su padre. De piel blanquita, con los pómulos levemente sonrosados. Tenía los ojos cerrados durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Es hermoso- Afirmo Luka con una cuantas lagrimas de felicidad asomándose en sus ojos azules -De verdad... es hermoso, Miku-

-Lo se- Reafirmo las palabras de su amada contenta -Apuesto que cuando crezca sera el chico más guapo de toda su escuela-

La peli-rosa no contuvo por más tiempo esas lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar, resbalando así por sus blancas mejillas. Sintiéndose la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta, acarició el rostro del tierno bebé y aparto con delicadeza varios mechones del rostro de este, y cuando lo hizo, el pequeño hombresito abrío sus ojos dejandoles ver a ambas chicas los ojitos de este.

-¡Miku!- Le llamo llena de emoción Luka, besando la frente de su amada -Saco tus ojos- El pequeño bebé hacia algunos balbuceos incomprensibles, sonidos que solo alguien de su edad hacia -¿Los ves?-

-Claro... es mi hijo ¿Que esperabas?-

Luka cogió al niño entre sus brazos, acunandolo y arruyandolo ya que este había comenzado a llorar. Una vez más, le dio un beso a su peli-aqua pero esta vez en los labios, se sentía tan completa, tan satisfecha con la vida que no podía siquiera pedir más. ¿Habia algo mejor que tener una familia con la persona que amas? ¡Nada! Por lo menos no para ella.

-¿Como le pondremos?- Pregunto la peli-rosa mirando con ternura y cariño a su hijo, haciéndole cariños para que sonriera.

Miku sonrió y tomo al niño entre sus brazos, acariciando en rostro de este con uno de sus dedos mientras lo miraba con esa mirada que todas las madres ponían cuando su bebé nacía.

-Luki-kun, nuestro adorado hijo, Luki Megurine-

Luka sonrío tan contenta, ese bebé llevaba su apellido y un nombre similar al suyo ¡Que nadie se atreviera a decir que no era su hijo! Con ternura deposito otro beso en los labios de la Hatsune -Te amo, Miku-chan-

-Y yo a ti, tonta-chan-

* * *

*Toca a la puerta* Respeto tu privacidad como lector tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como escritora de pacotilla entrando de todos modos *Rompe la puerta con el ariete de escritores*

¡Hola! ¿Que les pareció? Fue rápida la escritura creo... pero de verdad espero que haya valido la pena que se hayan pasado por aquí nwn todos ustedes saben lo mucho que amo el Miku x Luka así que no puedo dejarlas sin Fanfics... hay mucho Rin x Len

También espero que les haya gustado del detalle de la pareja incestuosa de SeeU x SeeWoo ciertamente es como mi cuarta pareja favorita de vocaloid siguiendo con esto el Kaito x Gakupo nwn

Y ¡Ooooooooowwwww el pequeño Luki-kun! ¡Es tan hemoshoooo! Definitivamente Luka hara de buena madre junto con Miku ¿Ustedes que piensan?

En fin. ¿Te gusto tanto como para dejarme un review?


End file.
